The Sincerest Love
by marysidehouse
Summary: What if Carly's wish about Spencer's normality stays? Sam & Freddie never met. Sam was a prisoner,Freddie was a Police Officer. It was 2015 Freddie was together with Carly,and they were kinda happy,until the day Samantha Puckett escaped prison. *Seddie Story*
1. Chapter 1 - The Escapade

**Okay I wrote this because I rewatched iCarly episode when Carly's wish came true. **

**Alert. Episode contain sex.**

**Sorry about my mistakes,I'm hungarian.**

***Sam's Pov***

It was a rainy day,but we must do exercising as always underneath the eaves. Suddenly the gate was open,one of the idiot officers didn't close it well. I light my last cigarette,the fire alarm started to beep,and all of the officers gathered round. That was my time. I looked around,everything was clear,those jerks wasn't watch,so as the other convicts,so I run through the gate,and I didn't stop until I reached the highway back to Seattle.

***Freddie's Pov***

I was having lunch with Carly,when my dispatcher started to beep.

„It's officer Benson what's the deal?"

„Hello officer. It's Marcus Stannerman justice of peace. Samantha Alison Puckett,most wanted prisoner have escaped. I repeat Samantha Alison Puckett,most wanted prisoner have escaped."

„What should I do?" I asked suprised.

„She was in the Washington County Penitentiary for Women."

„That's my area. I'll do my best sir."

„Stannermann is offline."

I had never got a situation like this. I was affraid a bit.

***Sam's Pov***

Okay first I needed some clothes. I saw a whore in the highway. I got there,punched her and stole her clothes. God I looked like a whore,but at that moment? I only cared about cover. I didn't wanna go back to the fucking prison. I stoled her phone as well. I called my old friend Bull Dogg. He was a drug dealer in Seattle underground.

„Hey Doggie. It's Mannie."

„Oh my girl did you just?"

„Yes. Can you give me a lift? I'm in the highway dressed like a prostitute."

„I'm on my way. Keep up." About a half hour I saw his White BMW. Rolled down the window and turn down the Tupac song what he was listening. ***Tupac – Westside***

„Get in. Nice to see you." I got in and he drove me back to Seattle.

„Okay Sam, you're gonna need a fake ID. Let me introduce you to my friend Bullet Hole."

„Hello I really need a new identity."

„No prob. What's gonna be your new name?"

„ Jasmine Wright"

„Cool. Give me an hour. Dogg give this slut some clothes."

„Come Mannie. I'll give you some clothes."

***Freddie's Pov***

I drove through the city,and nothing. I drove around the prison as well. Still nothing. I thought that I'm such a bad officer. After work I sat into a bar.

„Give me some bourbon. Leave the bottle."

***Sam's Pov***

„Thank you guys." I hugged Bull Dogg.

„Stay a way from cops."

„I will."

I was wearing a jumper, a trousers, a baseball cap and a grasses. I was wearing a red wig as well. I went into a pub. Sat down to the counter,and order some whiskey. There was a police officer,so I acted cool. I didn't even look at him.

„Hey want to speak? I'm acrimonious." The officer spoke to me. What should I do? I sat next to him. He was kinda handsome.

„I'm Fredward."

„I'm Jasmine." God it was weird. I missed myself,but I must acted.

„Why are drinking 'bout 7 Pm?" I asked the handsome cop.

„Because I'm such a bad officer. I couldn't catch the most wanted criminal."

„Who is the most wanted criminal?" I asked innocently.

„Samantha Fucking Puckett."

„That's not cool." I lied.

„ Yes. And what about you?"

„I'm drinking because life sucks."

„Cheers."

***Freddie's Pov***

I was sitting in the bar with an extremly hot chick. I felt guilty. I had a girlfriend and I flirted with a hot girl in a dirty bar.

„So Jasmine wanna have some fun?" I asked her and put my hands on her hip.

„I don't think it's a good idea Fredward." She said innocently,but I saw in her eyes. She was fancy me.

„Just call me Freddie." I said. I was a bit inebriated.

„Okay then Freddie." She smiled at me. She was familiar,but I didn't know from where.

„Do I know you Jasmine?" I asked her.

„We just met today,so I don't think we knew each other. Maybe in another life." She said with a grin.

„You're hot,and I'm drunk. I want you." I was kinda rude,but I was drunk and she was sexy.

„Fine. If you take me to your place." She said and kissed me gently.

„I have a girlfriend." I admited.

„I don't really care,mr. handsome." She said and kissed my neck.

„What about a hotel room?" I asked her.

„Fine with me." She said. I paid the drinks and we went to the nearest motel.

***Sam's Pov***

Oh my god. I'm just escaped from prison,and I was gonna having sex with a handsome officer. He brought me to a cheap motel. We went up to the room,kissed,then trouble came. He pulled of my cap…with my wig.

„Why are you wearing a wig?" He asked me.

„I hate my blonde hair." I lied.

„God I know who you are." I was shocked when he said that.

„I don't think so." I tried to save the situation.

„You're Samantha Puckett aren't you. Please don't lie."

„You're gonna take me back to juvy anyway won't you. Yes I'm Sam Puckett." I said and I was near to panic.

„God. You're sexy. I only saw a police photo of you. You looked kinda dirty and dangerous,but in flash? God you're the hottest chick I ever saw." I was confused,a police man,who actually figured out who was I admired me ?

„Thank you Freddie." I said with an awkward smile.

„I confused Sam. I mean you're a most wanted prisoner,but I fancy you." He said with a confused face.

„I guess I like you too Freddie. You're the hottest guy I ever met." I said and tried to kiss him.

„Wait. I think if I help you they're gonna fire me." He said and looked indecisive.

„Look do you know why I was in prison?" I asked him in my gentle voice.

„Actually I don' you tell me?" He looked me in the eye and waited for my respond.

„ When I was 19 years old,my mother was dating with a guy named Alexander Wayne. He was an assassin in Texas,he failed and moved to Seattle. My mom met him in a drug rehab. She felt for that jerk and they got married,but Alex was an aggressive person ,and after 8 months, he let out the beast who lived inside him. He beated my mom and me and my twin sister Melanie as well. I was in hospital about a month,and after they let me go home I gave Alex a drugged ice tea and pricked a knife through his heartless chest. I left a letter for my mother and my sister and went away. The police captured me a week after the murder. I didn't do it for pleasure I did it for my family. I'm not a manic psychopath. I'm just a sad girl with a cursed mother,who has a very bad taste of man." I finished my monologue. I started to cry,Freddie looked at me and added.

„I guess after this I can't take you back to prison. I'm gonna help you." He said and finally kissed me.

„Really? I don't want help,I don't deserve help." I said still crying.

„Sam? Can we have sex? I think that would help you calm down." He kissed my neck and started to undress me.

„A prisoner and a police officer,kinda like a lion and a sheep." I said with a giggle.

„Maybe,but I feel something weird inside my chest. Maybe we met before." He said and unhooked my bra.

„Maybe. In another life." I kissed him passionately,and after we took of the rest of our clothes. I wanted to suck his cock,what was really big,but he stopped me.

„Why?" I asked.

„I said I wanna calm you down. Let me take care of you." He said and started to rub my wetness.

„God,I missed sex so much, ahw." I moaned.

„I guess you haven't got lesbian sex inside." He said and pushed two finger inside my pussy.

„I'm totally heterosexual… God it's feel so good." I groaned. He played with my clit and moved his fingers in and out. I was close.

„God…I'm comming…ahw.." I trembled and gasped. About a minute he pushed his rock hard manhood inside my quaking pussy. God he felt so good.

„Ahw… you're so tight." He said while he started to move in and out slowly.

„You feel so good." I moaned and pulled him closer to me. I didn't know why,but this love scene felt like we knew each other for years. I felt safe even if I was having extemely passionate sex with a police man.

„Ahw…I'm comming…god…" I reached my second climax as well. He came about 2 minutes after me. We lay down and he hugged me gently.

„Wow. This was … hot." He said and kissed my forehead.

„Yes it was amazing,but I guess after you used me,you're gonna bring me back to juvy." I said sadly.

„I won't take you back. I felt something powerfull when we had this sex. It meant so much to me. Actually my body acted like he knew you ." He said and giggled.

„I felt the same Freddie. I guess God or the Universe or Fate or Destiny want us together." I said and turned to him.

„Let have some rest. Tommorow I'm gonna find out a plan and help you escape or maybe we can escape together." He teased me and kissed me.

„Maybe,but it would be unwise if you're gonna escape with a prisoner." I said and looked him in the eye.

„I don't care the consequences, I think I'm finally find my soulmate. I don't care your past, I care about your future." He was cute and extremly hot. My body and my soul knew him so much even if my mind didn't remember him. I felt it, he was my missing part.

„ Thank you." I murmured.

„You're welcome."

We slept together and finally I felt I'm on my way,even if it was dangerous and weird.

**Thanks for read it. Please write review if you want me to continue. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 – I Run Away With You

**Hello Guys (: You gave me some nice review in public and in private as well, so I continued. I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2 – I Run Away With You**

***Sam***

My name is Samantha Puckett, and I had escaped from a strictly controlled penitentiary. I killed my mother's husband and the police captured me after a week. I was in prison for a year, but I had a change to escape, so I ran away. Actually I thought I run away, but fate changed my way. I had my destiny with all of the pain, the sorrow and I was all alone. I had nobody was my leader. I was a strong female who hid her weaknesses and who wore a mask, until that day. I met a police man. Yes it's a weird story. He was nice and cute, very hot and he acted like a normal guy, not a police man. It felt like he knew me like years, but we just met. We slept together in a motel, and the night before I had the best love making ever. We woke up about 8 AM.

„Sam are you awake?" He asked me and played with my hair. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes.

„Yes Freddie I'm." I said and kissed him gently.

„I have plan." He said when we separated.

„Then tell me." I said with a playful smile.

"Okay you have a fake ID haven't you. Jasmine." He teased me.

"Yes one of my rotten mate made one for me." I said and gave him a bashful smile.

"I have plan with that. I knew it's illegal and I'm a police man but I don't really care. Please tell your friend to make one for me too." He said and kissed me deeply.

"Am I dreaming?" Asked him and kissed him again.

"Nope. " He said and caressed my face.

"Where are you wanna go?

"Where are you?" He asked me.

"I don't care somewhere Europe?"

"Fine. I quit my job, get my stuff, broke up with Carly and we can go." He said with calm.

"You're gonna broke up with your girlfriend who is normal and haven't got criminal record? You're gonna broke up with her for a criminal like me?" I was shocked, but happy at the same time.

"I'm gonna broke up with her, because I fell in love with you at first sight. I don't know why, I just know I'm gonna suffer if I let you go." He was so romantic.

"I fell for you as well. I don't how, and I don't know why. I just know, destiny wants me happy finally." We snuggled in bed for a half hour, after check out and leave. Freddie kissed me in front of the motel, and drove home. I went to the alley to meet Bull Dogg and Bullet Hole.

***Freddie***

I went home, and Carly was angry. I didn't send her a text last night. Sam just took my mind.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE BEEN?" She yelled as I entered the front door of our apartment.

"I had to work baby. Sorry I couldn't wrote." I lied to her, but she realized a lipstick stain on my collar.

"DON'T LIE TO ME FREDWARD. YOU HAD TO WORK ON A SLUT?" She cried.

"Carly… listen I don't wanna lie to you." I started.

"THEN TELL ME." She was upset.

"Fine. I met a girl and I think I'm in love with her. Sorry Carly I didn't mean to hurt you, but I think it's over sweetheart."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SWEETHEART. GO AWAY,TAKE YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE… This is my apartment." She collapsed and started to cry. I went to our room, get my suitcases and packed my stuff. I felt guilty, but I felt happy as well. I was confused, but I was sure at the same time. I never lived for life, I lived for something I thought could be life, then I met Sam. She was rage, power, fire and a true and an adventure. She was perfect even if she was a prisoner. She wasn't bad, she was a broken little girl, and I fell for her.

***Sam***

I went to Walter Alley to meet my thug mates. Suddenly Doggie came and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Manns. What is the actual fuck?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. I came here because I need to talk to Bullet Hole. My friend need some help with a fake ID. I brought a photo of him."

"Oh let me see your little friend." He said sarcastically.

"Here." I gave him a photo of Freddie.

"Okay. BULLET." He shouted and after 5 minutes the dirty Bullet Hole came.

"Hey Slut." He greeted me in a disgusting way.

"Oh … hey I came here because I need some help. I brought you some money." I said and gave him the photo and 150 dollar.

"Fine. It'll be ready about an hour." He said and went inside.

"So what you think about a lunch?" Doggie asked me.

"Okay if we're gonna eat pork chops I'm in." I said and sat down on a box.

***Freddie***

I pack my stuff and went out. Carly gave me a look full of disappointment and hatred. She shut the door behind me . I went down and called my boss.

"It's officer Benson." I said when he answered me.

"What's wrong Benson?"

"I'm gonna quit. Sorry Captain Horvath." I said and hoped he's not gonna freak out.

"Why?" He asked me surprised.

"I'm gonna move, so that's why." I said.

„Oh I'm sorry. Have a nice life Benson." He said and put down the phone. I went out and called Sam.

„Hey." She greeted me. She still had the prostitute's cellphone.

"Hello Sam. Where are you?" I asked her, and put my luggage to the luggage rack.

"I left Walter Alley. Can you give me a lift?" She asked me in a cute voice.

"Of course." I said and got into my red Renault.

***Sam***

Freddie picked me up, and we were going back to the motel. That was the only place where we could spend some more night before we leave.

"Hey. I can't wait, you put down that silly wig." He said and kissed me gently.

"Yeah me too. I hate it." I said and got into the car. We went back to the motel.

"So first I'm gonna go to a travel agency. So where you wanna go Sammy?" He asked me in his sexy voice.

"What you think about Russia or Spain?" I said and kissed him. I had a reason why I wanted to go to these places. I spoke Russian and Spanish.

"Yo quiero ir a la España." He said in Spanish and kissed me again.

"Okay here's your fake ID. Are your sure you wanna leave with me?" I asked him once more.

"Sam. I'm sure. so please trust me." He said,kissed me once more and left.

***Freddie***

I got the tickets to Spain. We lay on the bed and kissed.

"I can't believe you're giving up everything for me." She came closer to me and hugged me tighter.

"I can't believe I met you finally. Where have you been all my life?" I asked her.

"In juvy for children and in juvy. Yeah I'm such a bad girl." She teased me.

"Yes you're, but actually you're mine. I'll never let you go. I love you."

"I guess I love you too." She said ,kissed me and made love. I barely know her, but she was my everything now…

**Thanks for read it. Please write review or private message. Sorry about the mistakes I'm Hungarian and during I wrote it, I was watching Eurovision 2014. Cheers : Mary**


	3. Chapter 3 - Real Life, Real Love

**READ THIS **

**So I'm gonna bring you the 3rd Chapter. It's gonna be a little bit different ,but still Seddie. **

***If you're confused in timelines: We're back into the normal iCarly timeline in this episode.***

***General Pov***

The 20 years old Samantha Puckett was hit by a car. She was laying in the hospital and she was in coma about 6 months. Her best friends Carly and Freddie was sitting next to her bed every day. It was a sunny summer day in June when the miracle happened.

"Freddie I'm gonna get some food do you want something?" Carly asked the brunette boy and stood up.

"Yeah I'd like a sandwich." Freddie said and gave Carly some money.

"I'll be back in an hour." The girl left the ward and left Freddie and Sam alone.

"We're alone now Princess." Freddie said and hold Sam's hand. He was sad and he felt guilty about Sam's condition. Then he felt something. Sam hand made a little movement. Freddie shivered and frightened a little.

"Sam you're conscious?" He said and let out a happy sigh.

"W..heere am ..I?" The dizzy Sam asked and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"In a ward. In hospital." Freddie said and gave Sam a bright smile.

"Why? I thought we're going to Spain." She said and tried to sit up.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Freddie asked Sam while he helped her sit up.

"I guess it was just a dream." She said sadly.

"What did you dream?" Freddie asked her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Fine, but promise you're not gonna laugh."

"You know I'm not gonna."

"I was a prisoner, we didn't know each other, and I escaped from prison. You were a police man and we met in a pub. Then we got together. It was weird, but I loved it." Sam said in a dizzy voice and grabbed Freddie's hand.

" It's definitely weird. Actually we can get back together if you want to." Freddie said in a brave voice, but he felt awkward.

"Maybe we can hang out after they let me out." Sam said and added.

"Please hug me." She said shyly.

"Come here." He said and hugged his ex-girlfriend and best friend gently.

***Freddie's Pov***

Sam was fine. I was happy ,because I still loved her, and I guess she felt the same.

"So what did I miss?" She asked while I gave her some tea.

"Carly find a new boyfriend. He's name is Tom. You mother was in juvy for a month and your sister called Carly, and she asked about you."

"My mom was in juvy? What did she do?" Sam asked me freaked out.

"She used heroin." I said and tried to calm her down.

"So just the usual stuff." She said and drank her tea. We talked about everything, about Melanie, about iCarly and about the future. The doctor came into the room and he was fascinated about Sam's condition. Carly came back as well and we had a quite good time together finally.

***Sam's Pov***

The let me go home after 2 days I woke up. I checked out and I went to Bushwell Plaza. I wanted to talk to Freddie. Finally I was sure about my feelings. I let him go 3 years ago, but I was an idiot. I still loved him and I wanted to be with him. I rang the bell and shortly Freddie opened the door.

"Hey!" He greeted me.

"Hello Fredweird is Crazy home?" I asked about his mom.

"Nope she's in Fresno." Freddie said and let me in.

"How is your head?" He asked me while we sat down on the couch.

"It's getting better I guess. Anyway I'm here to talk."

"About what Princess?"

"About us." I said awkwardly.

"We both know we still in love Sam. It's obvious. At least for me." He said and grabbed my hand.

"While I was in coma , I dreamed about us as you know , and I missed you. You know we grew up, and we became a little more responsible. " I said and looked him in the eye.

"If you won't move I'm gonna kiss you." He said in his sexy voice and I won't move. He kissed me passionately and I finally felt I'm at home. We parted and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you. I always did and I always will." Freddie said.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure you're better?" He asked me and kissed my neck.

"Yes. I want to be with you like that if you wanna."

"I'm for your service miss." He teased me and pull off my t-shirt.

"I missed us." I said and kissed him deeply. We undressed and he started to kiss my body all over. God I really missed this.

"God Freddie you're amazing." I said when he reached my pussy ,and started to lick it all over. He didn't say anything just teased me.

"Ahw.. god…fuck…FREDDIE…I'M COMMING." I said and started to tremble and scream while I reached my climax. He gave me a smile, and slowly pushed his rock hard cock inside me. He felt so good. I haven't got sex since we broke up, so I really missed it.

"Ahw…you're still so tight." He said and started to move in and out faster.

"Freddie,I'm close." I said in a low voice.

"Me too. Come for me gorgeous." He said and soon we reached our orgasm. We lay on the couch and laugh.

"I guess you're mom would kill us if she saw this." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Yes but she won't know this. Anyway I love you so much." We kissed and went into Freddie's room. We lay down and talked about our future. I was sure, finally we found our way to happiness.

**Okay it's a short episode. If you write some review I'm gonna continued.**


End file.
